


Single Ladies

by smoakme



Series: Write Night 1 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Felicity puts her foot in her mouth, LGBT, Oliver is clueless, Oliver is not happy, Revelations, Sara is awesome, Single Ladies, bisexual! Roy, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakme/pseuds/smoakme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts as a joke and, as always, it goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Single Ladies

“Okay we have a problem.”

 

Felicity bites her lip as her fingers fly across her keyboard. Data flies up onto her monitors and her nose scrunches up as she scans through more and more of the information.

 

Oliver grabs his bow instinctively. “Talk to me Felicity.”

“Stop,” Felicity spins around in her chair. “That’s not going to help you.”

“What’s going on?” Diggle asks.

“La Bouge is upstairs in Verdant.”

Oliver tenses. “Thea-”

“Can handle herself. But he’s still a risk to everyone in the club, we need to get him out of there, Oliver,” says Diggle.

“Sara?” Oliver asks.

Sara begins to un tape her hands and wrists. “On it.”

Felicity spins in her chair. “Yeah, that’s not going to work.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oliver he isn’t going to take the bait.”

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“She’s not his type.”

Diggle raises his eyebrows. “You mean he’s gay?”

“As straight as a circle,” Felicity nods. “With a specific kind of taste. He’s into twinks; young gay men that don’t have any body hair. Club wear, blonde hair, not usually much older than twenty two.”

“Well I guess that explains why most of his human trafficking has been teenage boys,” comments Sara.

“So what do we do?” asks Oliver.

“Roy?” Felicity throws a water bottle to her friend.

Roy catches the water bottle and strips off his shirt. “Is he hot?”

“Roy you don’t have to do this,” Oliver says quickly.

“You were happy for Sara to do this a minute ago,” Diggle folds his arms over his chest.

“Sara can you go upstairs and keep an eye on him? Thea’s too recognizable and Roy’s going to need five minutes to have a shower and get changed,” asks Felicity.

 

Sara strips down to her underwear and pulls on the dress she had worn when she arrived at Verdant. Felicity would blush and feel self conscious on Sara’s behalf if she weren’t so use to the majority of Teen Arrow stripping down on a near daily basis. Sara steps into her heels and slips an earpiece into her ear and lets down her hair before leaving the club quickly.

Felicity watches the security feed carefully as Sara dances with a handsome man within eye sight of their mark. The bathroom door swings open and Roy walks out in jeans so tight Felicity is almost positive her friend will suffer from a lack of blood flow. Roy puts on his shoes and a tight shirt that barely stretches across his chest.

 

“Anything I need to know?” asks Roy.

Felicity hands him his ear piece. “He likes submissive guys so let him boss you around and man handle you. If you get uncomfortable-”

“I know.”

“I didn’t even know you owned clothes this tight,” she smoothens his shirt.

“When Thea’s being particularly vindictive she likes to feed me to the sharks in the tightest clothes she can find. This outfit is from the gay bucks party we had last month.”

“I’m sure that was a terrible experience for you,” she teases.

Roy smirks. “The tips weren’t bad, the clientele wasn’t bad either.”

 

Roy leaves just as swiftly as Sara had before him. Oliver stares at the stairs of the Foundry and Felicity rolls her eyes, standing up and walking over to him. Digg takes her seat at her desk and begins to read through the information on her computers.

 

“What are you thinking?” she asks Oliver.

“He didn’t blink.”

“He knows what needs to be done, he was the only one of out us that fit the profile. And like Digg pointed out, you didn’t have the same concessions about Sara, in fact you asked her to be bait.”

“Sara is a member of the league.”

“And Roy is a member of this team, just like Sara. He’s your apprentice. _You_ taught him so _you_ need to have faith in him.”

“But Sara _likes_ men.”

Felicity sighs. “Oliver I need you to stop being so obtuse.”

“What do you mean?”

“Roy likes guys.”

“He dated Thea,” Oliver says dumbly.

“I know you’ve been hit in the head a lot over the past eight years, or I assume because you don’t really say much about five of them, but I know you didn’t get hit hard enough to forget what the concept of bisexuality is. It means Roy likes guys and he likes girls. Thea knows this, they even had a threesome with some guy Thea knew.”

Oliver’s face drains. “I really don’t need to know about my little sister’s sex life.”

“My point is that Roy is okay with what he’s doing. He knows the risks and he can take care of himself.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Well you know what Queen B says, if you liked it then you should've put a ring on it,” she pats him on the cheek fondly.

“What?”

  
Felicity sighs and walks over to her desk, picking up her tablet. She slips her own earpiece in and activates it. She can hear the club music in her ear, Roy talking low and enticing to their mark. Felicity types the song into YouTube, plugs in headphones and hands it to Oliver. He slides the headphones over his ears and presses play. She can’t help but giggle at his reactions as he watches the music video.

Eventually he takes off the headphones and hands the tablet back to her. She uses it to connect to her monitors, stealing the security feed that shows her La Bouge wrapping around Roy like an octopus. It makes her skin crawl but Roy is doing his part and nothing shows on his face that he knows exactly how this beautiful man is nothing but a monster in designer clothes.

 

Oliver growls. “I don’t like it.”

“I know I quoted Single Ladies but I was joking. You don’t actually like Roy. Or do you? Oh God you like him don’t you? Are you in love with him? Can I be an aunt when you guys adopt cute little kids? Do you want me to be your surrogate? Can Thea and I be your Best Man and Maid of Honor? How did I not see this?”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

“And I’m stopping in three, two, one,” she mimes zipping her mouth up.

 

Felicity hears a low Roy-like chuckle and she freezes, spinning around to look at Digg who has manipulated the comms so sound relays through the speakers at her desk and their ear pieces.

 

“Oh God,” she touches she ear piece gently.

“Please tell me that wasn’t on this whole time,” says Oliver quickly.

“I could but you know I don’t like lying.”

“Felicity!”

“Roy I swear Oliver isn’t in love with you.”

Sara laughs. “Got anything to share with the class Ollie?”

“Not helping Sara.”

“I mean it’s not like we would judge, half the team is technically LGBT. Sara and Roy are bisexual, Nyssa’s a lesbian and I know she’s more of an honourary team member slash not enemy but I feel like she should be included in this. And I’ve totally kissed another girl! And _Thea’s_ kissed a lot of other girls. So the point is that it’s totally okay and if the closet wasn’t good enough for Harry Potter its not good enough for you.”

“Please stop talking,” he pleads.

“Will you talk to Roy after this?”

“Speaking of, Roy’s leaving with him now,” supplies Sara.

Felicity hands Oliver his bow and quiver. “Okay _now_ you can go get our boy back.”

“You want back up Oliver?” asks Diggle.

“I’ve got this.”

Felicity watches Oliver walk towards the secret exit with a dark look on her face. “Be safe.”

 

Oliver almost trips on the stairs and he turns back to her with his mouth open. She realizes what she said and her eyes go wide. Digg laughs at her desk and Sara makes a quip through the comms. Oliver turns around and runs up the stairs, shutting the door behind him quietly.

 

Diggle throws his arm around her shoulders. “It’s nice to know some things don’t change.”

 


End file.
